A wheel end includes inboard and outboard bearings that are used to rotatably support a wheel hub for rotation relative to a spindle. The process for setting wheel end endplay and bearing preload is difficult and time consuming. One typical process utilizes a precision machined spacer that is positioned between bearing cones of the inboard and outboard bearings in an attempt to accurately control the endplay. This approach has proven to be effective in controlling the endplay; however, the installation of an additional component, i.e. the spacer, increases cost and continues to be time consuming.
Another disadvantage with this type of approach is that the spacer inhibits the installation of a central tire inflation system (CTIS). Typically, the CTIS communicates compressed air through the spindle, into a hub lube cavity, and then out through a wall of the wheel hub. The installation of the spacer between the inboard and outboard bearings blocks any air from passing from the spindle and into the wheel hub.